Loki's Favorite
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: oneshot LokixSpica A day without cases causes Gods to be insane. Loki suffers a problem. Spica appears to have a slight son complex, and a bunch of idiots Ahem, I mean Gods,suffer from their apparent stupidness and compete in a favoritism competition!
1. Chapter 1

**Karin-chan: Yay! My first Loki fanfiction! I always wanted to write this! Especially since this is my first oneshot on **

**Loki: As usual, you're forgetting something**

**Karin-chan: I am? Well, why don't you tell me Mr.-I'm-so-awesome-because-I'm-a-detective-and-know-everything! **

**Loki: You forgot the disclaimer. Besides, even a monkey could figure that out**

**Karin-chan: … shut up… **

**Loki: are you mad? **

**Karin-chan: **_**(gives Loki a bone-crushing hug) **_**you're so cute! I can't stay mad at you! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok

**NOTE: This is dedicated to all the LokixSpica fans out there, because there isn't enough fanfics on this awesome pairing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loki's Favorite**

He wasn't a child.

Just because he was four feet tall and had the undeniable cuteness of a child doesn't mean he _is _one. He's pretty sure that no child has three children and the wisdom of an old wise man who's lived for many years.

The four foot Norse God repeated this repeatedly in his head as he sat at his desk with Ecchan on top of his head sleeping the day away. It was a very slow day today, which meant no cases for them to solve. And since there was no cases to solve, the midget had nothing better to do than sulk about his dilemma.

Loki absolutely positively _hated _(he could _not_ stress it enough) being treated and called a child. Does he look like a child to you? …Okay, dumb question, but that doesn't mean his is one! For the love of Odin, he hated being treated as a child when he wasn't one!

Especially if it's by _her_…

For being a great and smart detective, Loki sure was stumped on why Spica would even treat _him_ as a child.

The mute girl always doted upon him like a baby chick! It was ridiculous! She acted as if she was his mother or something.

At first, Loki wasn't bothered by the fact that Spica was taking care of him as if he was her son, but over time, the fact that she looked at him as a son annoyed the heck out of him.

Of course, Spica wasn't the only one who treated Loki like a child. Mayura did it as well from time to time. At that time, Loki had some sort of interest in her, but then she started dating that Katarou (much to Freyr's dismay) and his interest in her died out.

It wasn't like he hated Katarou (on the contrary, he was very happy for the both of them) but he did remember telling the boy that if Mayura was ever broken hearted then Katarou would find a lot of evil spirits in his house. He looked at Mayura as a little sister and felt the need to protect her.

However, despite the fact that Mayura treats him like a child, he wasn't bothered by this. He looked at her like family and _he_ thought _she_ was childish herself. Nevertheless, it sure bothered him when Spica did it.

As Loki sat with these thoughts, a new person entered the room. Her long pink hair and green eyes like his shined as the sunlight hit her person. Her glasses glinted when she turned to him.

"Ohayo, Otou-sama, otouto-kun said I would find you in here" his only daughter, Hel, greeted him with a happy smile. She loved it when she got to see her Otou-sama.

"Ohayo Hel" the trickster God greeted as he was still in his thinking position. Hel raised an eyebrow at this and sat down on the nearby couch. Ecchan had woken up and floated over to the goddess. Hel patted him on the head in greeting.

"You seem troubled," Hel noted as she continued petting Ecchan. "Is it Odin?" she asked worried. She hoped it was nothing serious and that would put her Otou-sama in danger. Loki shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"No, it's nothing like that" he told his daughter. Hel once again looked at him in confusion. That was really strange, the only time you would see Loki this stressed was when it had something to do with the head God, Odin.

"Then what is it?" she asked. Loki sighed and mumbled something but she couldn't understand a word he's saying. "Otou-sama, I can't help you if you don't speak clearly," Hel stated bluntly. The trickster God just shook his head again telling her it was nothing.

As Hel watched her father exit the room, her eyes burned in determination as a new mission presented itself to her.

She would find out what her father was distressed about, even if it meant dragging her brothers with her dammit!

* * *

Spica was quietly dusting the shelves, as her son had instructed her to do, as usual. Yamino was cleaning the house today and since the place was so huge, Yamino had asked her for assistance. Naturally, the young woman agreed since she didn't want to make her son do all the work. 

Just as she was climbing the ladder to reach the higher shelves, she noticed the four-foot detective walking down the hallway with a distraught look on his face. He appeared to be mumbling to himself. Talking to yourself was a sure sign of insanity, Spica remembered Mayura telling her.

Spica leaned back some more to get a better look at him, but didn't notice that the ladder was leaning with her. Suddenly, the she felt the ladder began to tip and Spica's eyes widened as she felt herself falling.

"Spica!"

Luckily, the girl in the maid's outfit did not land on the hard floor but on the soft cushion known as Loki. Spica immediately leaped off him with her face flushed and her expression in worry. She began checking to see if he was hurt in anyway.

"Spica, are you alright?" Loki asked worried as he resisted the urge to growl out in frustration that she was looking at him like a worried mother. He also was resisting the urge to groan out in pleasure as he felt her hands rub his chest gently to ease the pain of where she fell on him.

It's a good thing he can't change into his adult form, otherwise he'd ravish her right then and there.

Spica seemed to be satisfied that she didn't cause the detective harm since she was now ruffling his hair and smiling at him. Loki wanted to slap her hand away, but it just felt _so_ good when she did that.

Man, he seriously feels like a little puppy right now…

* * *

"Nii-san! What are you doing to the yard? I just finished fixing it up!" Yamino exclaimed to a small black puppy. His arms were waving up and down rapidly as if he was a chicken on crack trying to fly. Passersby whispered as they watched the green haired male yell at a cute little doggy. Mothers shielded their children and backed away slowly as if they were afraid the crazy man would come after them if they made a sound. 

"I'm a dog you daddy's boy! What do you expect?" retorted the black dog. He then went over to the flower garden and began rolling around in it. "And dogs need to wreck things and wreak havoc! Especially to their brothers" the black dog told his younger brother.

Man, for being the feared World Serpent, the puppy had to admit his brother was somewhat of a pansy.

"Fenrir nii-san! That is _not_ true and you know it!" Yamino scolded the dog. Fenrir stopped his rolling and walked toward the front door.

"Fine! If you can't understand the honor of being in your older brother's presence then I'm going inside to be with daddy. I'm sure _he'll_ appreciate me," Fenrir said in a huff. However, before he could set foot in the doorway, Yamino blocked it as if inside the door was holding the most valuable treasure in the world.

"Nii-san! I forbid you going inside looking like you were digging tunnels to China!" Yamino told him. True to his words, Fenrir was all covered in mud and grass. Older brother or not, there was _no way_ that Yamino would let Fenrir track mud into the nice clean house that he worked so hard to keep clean.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Fenrir told him. He glared at his younger brother for a few seconds before asking "And what's China?" the dog looked curiously at him.

"Oh! I guess you really never learned about the earth while you were here did you Nii-san?" Yamino asked smiling. "I guess I'll have to take you inside to go to the library—hey! Don't try and trick me!" Yamino shouted as Fenrir cursed. He was _so_ close darn it!

"Move!" Fenrir commanded. Yamino shook his head. "Move it!" Fenrir said again. The serpent in disguise didn't budge one inch.

"Move it daddy's boy!" Fenrir shouted.

"I wouldn't move even if Hel nee-san came bursting out the door right now and knocked me into the mud!" Yamino retorted.

Sadly, that is just what happened.

"Otouto-kun! Onii-sama!" shouted a distressed Hel as she burst open the front door causing Yamino to be sent flying into the mud. Fenrir was laughing the whole time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's what you get for not moving whimpering daddy's boy!" Fenrir shouted in triumph. A gurgle of mud was his reply causing the dog to laugh even harder. "HAHAHAHA—OW! What was that for Hel?!" shouted Fenrir as he rubbed his head with a furry paw where his younger sister had hit him.

"We have no time for this!" Hel screeched at her brothers. She would not fail in her mission just because her brothers were idiots!

"What's wrong Hel nee-san?" asked Yamino as he was wiping the mud from his glasses. When he placed them back on, he saw a very angry Hel glaring at him. Yamino was _very_ tempted to take his glasses off and blind himself temporary from his neee-san's scary face.

"Otou-sama is in trouble!" Hel exclaimed waving her arms rapidly to show her hysteria. Fenrir and Yamino immediately rose up in alert, as their expressions were serious.

"Is daddy hurt?" Fenrir asked.

"Um—" Hel started.

"Is Loki-sama sensing something?" asked Yamino.

"I don't think—"

"Did he run out of food?"

"Not really—"

"Does he need something to clean the toilet?"

"Of course not—"

"Is he getting attacked by the muffin man?"

All three of them went silent as Yamino and Hel stared at their older brother in confusion. He looked at them with the same expression.

"What?" he asked them.

"Um, the muffin man, Nii-san?" asked Yamino perplexed. He didn't know the muffin man could attack people.

"Of course the muffin man!" Fenrir exclaimed. "Who else would come up with a more diabolical plot than someone as that evil?" Fenrir asked his siblings.

"What about Odin?" asked Yamino. Fenrir snorted at his younger brother's simplemindedness.

"Oh _please, _Odin pales in comparison to the evilness of the muffin man!" Fenrir told the other two.

"How so?" Hel asked as she crossed her arms looking at the dog skeptically. Fenrir didn't seem aware of her sarcasm for he answered her question without a witty remark.

"First of all, do you guys like puppies?" he asked them seriously. Yamino and Hel looked at the dog in confusion but answered anyway.

"Yes," they told him.

"The muffin man steps on them," Fenrir told them seriously. Hel and Yamino gasped. Even _Odin_ wasn't that evil to do that!

"Do you know what he does to your Christmas gifts?" he asked the two. Again, the two humans shook their heads and gulped waiting for Fenrir to continue.

"He opens them, then sends them right back!" he shouted as Hel and Yamino scream in horror. They were biting their nails as Fenrir continued.

"And do you know what he does to the muffins he gives away to you before you even get them?" Fenrir asked. His siblings were both shaking in fear of what the answer was.

"He drops them on the floor…"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Loki's ears perked up as he thought he heard Yamino and Hel scream. He shrugged it off as his paranoid imagination and continued watching Spica dust the living room. He insisted that he should be with her in case she fell again. 

This is the only perk of being stuck in this godforsaken form; Spica can never refuse him. When he looks all cute and adorable, he knows she can never say no to a face like that. Especially a face of whom she dots upon and cuddles with like a mother would her child.

The only thing he didn't like about her cuddling and dotting is that it's for a _child_, which he constantly repeats to you readers, he is _not_ a child.

At least she's not cuddling another guy. Mind you, Loki would rather have Spica preoccupied with pretending to be his mother than another person coming on his territory. Only _he_ can be the one Spica cuddles with!

However, that doesn't meant that Spica was never hit on before. At times, he would have to use every power to restrain himself from using his staff and blowing up those perverts. Of course, since Spica is mute, it makes it easier for Loki to get the person to take a hike without losing his temper.

The grandfather clock chimed one o'clock as a distinct grumbling caught Loki's attention. His eyes shifted to Spica who was dusting the coffee table. Her stomach was clearly in need of food. Loki smiled at the girl before asking.

"Nn, Spica, do you want to take a break and have some lunch?" he asked. Another growl from her stomach was his answer and Spica placed down the duster as she nodded to him. She made a move to carry the young detective, but Loki stopped her "I can walk," he said to her with a faint blush on his cheeks.

With that said, both he and Spica headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"No… not… the… muffins" Hel whispered out as she rocked back and forth on the ground. Yamino was beside her in a fetal position mumbling something about Christmas presents. Fenrir was also rocking back and forth mumbling about puppies. 

All the passersby ran away quickly after they saw the three on the ground. Mothers were telling their children to _never _go near that house.

"It's full of a bunch of nutcases," they told their children and neighbors thus causing the neighbors to pass it on and so on and so forth.

"Wait—Hel nee-san," Yamino rose from the fetal position and turned to Hel. "Weren't you trying to say something earlier?" he asked the pink haired girl.

That statement seemed to get Hel out of her horror-stricken stupor as she jumped up from the ground and screamed.

"Oh shit! I just remembered that Otou-sama's in serious trouble!" she shouted.

"Is Loki-sama alright?" Yamino asked frantically. Fenrir joined him in the panic fest.

"Does daddy have a stomach ache?" the dog asked.

"Did he—"

"NO!" Hel shouted interrupting Yamino. Both brothers quivered in fear at the scary aura surrounding their sister. "He's not any of those ridiculous things!" she shouted at them as she bonked both of her siblings on the head with a giant paper fan.

"OW!!" both exclaimed as she continued whacking them.

"Hel! Where'd you get that?" asked Fenrir when Hel stopped her assault on them. Both males had giant bumps on them and band-aids on their heads.

"It's from a mail order catalog that I found in the trash can outside the house" she replied as the fan went to Odin knows where.

"What was a mail order catalog doing in the trash can? I never throw them out" Yamino told her. Beside him, Fenrir was whistling an innocent tune.

"I think Onii-sama might know otouto-kun," Hel pointed out as she looked suspiciously at the black dog who seemed to have made the whistling louder.

"More importantly, what were _you_ doing in the trash can, Hel?" asked the black dog. This caused Hel to flush.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" she told the mutt and hit him with the fan that appeared out of nowhere.

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand," Yamino said, "Are you sure that it isn't Odin?" asked Yamino to his sister. Hel shrugged her shoulders.

"Otou-sama wouldn't elaborate," she told them.

"Then it's obviously not Odin" Fenrir said. "If it was, then he would tell us right away," he told them.

"But what if Loki-sama was lying" Yamino said in horror. "He has been acting strange lately.

"You're right," Hel agreed. "He's been kind of spacey and a little irritated at times," she told them her observations. Hah! She noticed more about their father than they did! She obviously cares more about him than these two idiots! Hel thought triumphal.

"Maybe… he doesn't love us anymore!" Fenrir exclaimed in despair. Hel and Yamino gasped.

"How could Loki-sama _not_ love us?!" Yamino asked.

"Yeah! Maybe he wouldn't love you, Fenrir, but there is no way that he doesn't love otouto-kun and me," Hel said reasonably causing Fenrir to growl at her.

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked outraged. "He loves me more!" Fenrir told them. Yamino and Hel glared at him.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Hel asked.

"Well, he carries me all the time and makes sure to feed me before you two; so, he _obviously_ likes me better!" Fenrir told them as if he was saying the world was round and not flat.

"Why you—"

"Hold on" Yamino started. "We must find out what is bothering Loki-sama" he told them. "That is our first priority," he told them as he wagged a finger at them. Hel and Fenrir looked at the ground in shame.

"Then we find who the favorite is"

Thus, the quest for finding out Loki's problem became a quest to gain favoritism.

* * *

"It seems quiet," Loki noted as he and Spica ate. There were about fifty plates in front of the girl. Forty-seven of them were absent of food as Spica was now feasting on her forty-eighth. "I wonder what Yamino-kun and the others are up to," he wondered aloud. 

Spica rose up from her seat and began collecting the plates. She had just finished her fiftieth plate and was now preparing to wash the dishes.

However, the spirit of clumsiness seemed to like teasing her as she tripped with plates tumbling after her. Loki immediately dove under her to prevent her fall.

A huge crash sounded in the Enjaku detective household.

* * *

"DADDY!" Fenrir exclaimed. Hel, Yamino, and him were outside behind the bushes watching the kitchen from outside. "Daddy's been killed by the evil dishes" 

"Don't worry Loki-sama, I'll save you!" Yamino shouted. Fenrir and him were just about to jump through the window when Hel held them back.

"NO! We can't blow our cover!" she scolded them. "Which reminds me, _why_ are we outside hiding behind a bush?" she asked.

"Because that's what all the great spies do!" Fenrir replied. "I saw it in the movies," he told them.

"Oy, Megane!" a voice shouted. The three turned to see Narugami standing behind them looking at them in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked them.

"We're on a mission!" they whispered out. Narugami crouched down in the bushes with them to get better access.

"What kind? I'll be sure to help on this mission in the name of justice!" he told them determinedly.

"You see," Hel began, "Otou-sama is acting strangely, and we have a theory on why" Hel explained to the thunder God. He nodded.

"What's with Loki?" he asked. "Is it Odin?" Narugami inquired the three. They all shook their heads.

"At first, we thought that" Yamino told him. "But then, we figured it all out" the serpent in disguise informed the thunder God.

"What is it?" Narugami asked.

"You see…" Hel started.

"Loki-sama's…" Yamino continued.

"Problem is…" Fenrir said.

"THAT HE HAS TROUBLE CHOOSING WHO HIS FAVORITE IS!!!" the three shouted at the same time causing Narugami to fall over from the volume.

"But we all know it's me!" Fenrir said. Hel and Yamino whacked him on the head.

"Who says?" Yamino asked.

"Woah, woah!" Narugami said. "You guys can't be his favorite," he told them.

"Why not?" they asked.

"Because _I'm_ his favorite adversary!" Narugami exclaimed.

"You wish!" they told him.

"Oh yeah, well, I'm joining this challenge!" Narugami told them. "I will definitely win!" he told them.

Thus, another contestant was thrown into the mix…

* * *

"Be more careful next time," Loki scolded her softly. Loki and Spica were currently in the kitchen with broken plates all over the floor. "It's not wise to carry all fifty plates at once," he told her. 

Spica hanged her head in shame as a colorful flush of embarrassment grazed her cheeks. Loki was currently picking out glass shards out of her hands since she had tried to clean up the mess. As for Loki, he was perfectly fine even though Spica had landed on him once again.

"Hmm, I can't find any more so that must be the last of it" Loki said as he discarded the last broken shard from Spica's hands. He then led the young girl to the faucet and turned on the cold water. "However, we should have Yamino-kun or Hel check out your hands later"

Spica nodded as she felt chills ran up her arms from the ice-cold water as Loki helped clean them.

However, she didn't think that the shivers were just coming from the water…

* * *

"Okay, it's been five minutes since I've been here" Narugami said. "And all I've been doing was sit in a bush and get leaves in my hair! I do have a job you guys know!" Narugami said annoyed. 

"Well, then you can leave and the competition will go on without you" Hel said sweetly.

"No way! I'm staying right here! You won't get rid of me so easily!" Narugami exclaimed as he held Miolnir.

"Darn!" the three children of Loki cursed as they snapped their fingers. How Fenrir could snap, no one would probably ever know.

"Hmm, Spica's been awfully clumsy today" Hel noted as she watched inside the window. "I hope she doesn't get hurt," she said to herself.

"Loki-sama is with her," Yamino told his sister, "so she's perfectly fine," he told them smiling as he watched Loki say something to Spica, who in turn, blushed even harder in embarrassment.

All four spectators watched the scene in interest. The scene looked like it came from a shojo manga. Who knew Gods had an anime fetish?

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!!!"

All four companions turned to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She appeared to be glaring at the window.

"Freya-chan! Freyr won't allow his sister to be tainted by that Loki!" shouted a man riding a robot floating pig. _Okay_, there's something you don't see everyday.

"Urusai Onii-chan! I'm in love and there's nothing you can do to change it!" the blonde shouted at the man.

"Why must it be so noisy?" groaned a child with purple hair that covered his right eye. His visible eye was crimson. "One of these days, the police are going to arrest you for disturbing the peace," the child told them.

Before the two loud mouths could yell any longer, all three newcomers were dragged into the bushes followed by the unison "sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" accompanied by the three humans of the group putting an index finger to their lips to signal to be quiet.

"Do you want to blow our cover?" whispered Fenrir angrily. The three newcomers looked at them in confusion as well as the robot pig.

"Cover for what?" the man, Freyr, asked. The dog and three wannabe spies looked around before pointing to the window where they could see Loki bandaging Spica's hands.

"We're trying to find out who's Loki's favorite" they all whispered in unison.

"Which as stated before, I'm the favorite," Fenrir told them. Hel, Yamino, and Narugami proceeded to whack the mutt on the head.

"Wrong! I'm his favorite adversary dimwit!" Narugami told the dog.

"No! I'm the favorite," Hel yelled at them.

"I'm Loki-sama's favorite!" Yamino told them.

"Who says you guys are the favorite?" Freyr asked. "It's perceptibly me who's the favorite adversary! Loki never gets bored of me unlike you Thor!" Freyr pointed an accusing finger at the thunder God, who glared back at him.

"Pssh! Like you could actually pull off being an enemy," the child muttered in sarcasm. Freyr turned to glare at the child.

"Yes Heimdall! I'm the best and clearly the favorite!" Freyr told the child. The child, Heimdall, just looked at him with half lidded eyes—er… eye…

"No offense Freyr but you downright suck" Heimdall told the taller man. "Besides, Loki would want an enemy who would match his strength and skill, not someone who is easily a buffoon and can't even give him a decent workout," Heimdall explained bluntly.

"Hmph! Are you saying that you're the favorite?" Narugami asked.

"Apparently" Heimdall told him "There isn't much to choose from really" he told them.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" They all asked Heimdall angrily.

"That's where you're wrong Heimdall!" the blonde, Freya, exclaimed. "Loki's love for me and my love for him evidently proves I'm the favorite!" Freya exclaimed. Hel rolled her eyes.

"_Sure _he loves you," she said in sarcasm. Hel would rather watch High School Musical a thousand times than have Freya together with her Otou-sama (A/n: no offense to anyone who likes that movie, but I just don't think of it as a musical. It's really not a musical if you think about it. Anyway, before I get into this rant on why High School Musical isn't a musical at all, let's continue with the story). "Just like he _loves _riding in cars and water," Hel said to the blonde. Did Hel forget to mention that Loki hated both cars and water?

"Of course!" Freya said clearly not noticing the sarcasm. "And I will not allow some maid's outfit wannabe to steal him away from me!" she proclaimed loudly causing everyone to shush her.

"Is Loki blushing?" Heimdall asked in fake surprise just to piss of Freya, who in turn growled at him in annoyance.

However, he didn't notice that he was right…

* * *

"I think I might need more sleep," Loki muttered to himself. For some reason, he kept hearing Fenrir, Hel, Yamino, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr, and Freya outside the kitchen window. Nevertheless, that was a ridiculous thought since he knew that Freya, Freyr, Heimdall, and Narugami weren't here, Fenrir and Yamino were outside working on the yard, and Hel was upstairs in the study with Ecchan. 

Deciding that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he and Spica headed toward the upstairs so Spica can continue cleaning hand in hand.

* * *

"Oh look! They're going away!" Narugami alerted the others. All occupants of the bush rose up and quickly raced towards the front door to see where they were going. 

"How dare that woman hold MY Loki's hand!" Freya shouted outraged as they stepped towards the front door. Hel ordered herself for the sake of her sanity to count to ten.

Sadly, she was miserably failing.

* * *

"How can you be the best enemy?" asked Narugami heatedly. "All you have is a flying pig and all you have is a missing eye!" he told Freyr and Heimdall. 

"At least it's better than a stick" Heimdall retorted.

"Yeah, we don't carry a skinny stick with us all the time!" Freyr said.

"WAIT!!!!" Yamino shouted stopping all of them from running.

"What?" they all asked in irritation.

"We can't go in there!" he shouted blocking the door once again.

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

"Because…" Yamino started.

"Because?" they asked.

"Because…" Yamino continued.

"Because what?" they asked annoyed.

"Because we're all dirty and I don't want mud tracked into the house!" Yamino shouted.

All was silent in the front yard of the Enjaku detective household before…

"OUTTA THE WAY!!!" they shouted shoving Yamino into the mud once more. The mud gurgled in response.

Once all of them entered the entrance hall, minus Yamino, they looked around furiously for their target.

"Where did my darling Loki go?" Freya asked dramatically.

"For the last time," Hel drawled out to the blonde. "He's not your darling! He belongs to Spica!" she told the older woman. Only Spica was fit to have Loki in Hel's opinion. If you're not Spica, take a hike because there's no way in the Underworld that Hel will let you have her Otou-sama!

"He does _not_ belong to that woman!" Freya screeched out. Hel hissed out in return.

"He does too!" Hel retorted.

"Does not!" Freya countered.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

* * *

"Anyone get the feeling that they're acting like cats?" Narugami asked as he watched the women hiss and claw out at each other. 

"There's no point to it since we know that it has nothing to do with them being the favorite," Heimdall stated.

"Right, there's no way that they could be the favorite! So it's means it's me!" Freyr exclaimed. Heimdall, Narugami, and Fenrir turned to glare at him.

"As stating before, why would you be the favorite when all you have is a stupid flying pig?" asked Narugami.

"It's better than a stupid stick!" scoffed Freyr.

"How about I hit you with it?" asked Narugami as he held up Miolnir for empathies.

"Go ahead and try, I'll just use Heimdall as a shield!" Freyr exclaimed. The purple haired child glared at him.

"What was that?" he asked in a low scary voice.

"Fine! It's killing two birds with one stone!" Narugami shouted as he attacked them, but he hit Fenrir instead.

"Why you—" Fenrir started and bit Narugami on the leg.

"OW!!" Narugami exclaimed.

Let's get back to the catfight shall we…

* * *

"Oh give me a break! That woman thinks of him as more of her son than a lover!" Freya shouted. Hel bonked her on the head with her paper fan. 

"Not true! She likes Otou-sama more than that!" the pink haired girl shouted and bonked Freya another time.

Maybe if she hit Freya enough, the blonde will get it through her head.

"She dots upon him all the time like a mother hen!" Freya retorted.

"That's just how she shows her affections!" Hel screeched. Hence, both females enter a very big and I-wish-I-sold-tickets-for catfight.

How did this favoritism contest turn into two separate fights that have nothing to do with the contest, we will probably never know…

* * *

"Achoo!" Loki sneezed out. That was strange; the sneeze just came out of nowhere all of a sudden. Spica grabbed a tissue from the desk and handed it to him. Loki accepted it with thanks and wiped his nose. "I don't think I'm coming down with something; maybe it's the dust" Loki mused out. 

However, Spica didn't think so for she leaned over the desk he was occupying in the study and placed her hand on his forehead with an expression of worry on her face.

Loki sighed, having decided the solution to his problem along with the mental scolding of himself on _why_ he didn't do this sooner, as he gently framed her cheeks with his hands. He gave off a look of satisfaction when he saw and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Spica," he began as she waited for him to continue. He moved himself closer to her face as her blush darkened. Their faces were only an inch apart.

"Don't treat me as your child," he said and closed the distance between them.

* * *

"Loki-kun! Spica!" a girl in a schoolgirl uniform with long pink hair and crimson eyes burst into the entrance hall of the Enjaku detective household. "I saw that the yard was a mess so…" she trailed off as she gazed at the sight before her. 

There, Narugami, Freyr, Heimdall, Freya, Hel, and Loki's dog were sprawled all over the floor unconscious. Mayura took this in for a second then snapped her fingers.

"Mystery!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Daidoji-san, I'm pretty sure it isn't like that" Katarou, her boyfriend said. Both he and Mayura decided to see what Loki and the others were up to since they didn't have any cases today. He must say that seeing the yard, Yamino in the mud, and all the others knocked out is mysterious, but knowing these guys, it was probably something stupid and didn't need to be worried about.

"Nonsense Katarou-kun!" Mayura said waving him off. "Maybe it was the aliens or maybe a UFO crashed landed here and took their brains away or maybe Spica was abducted and Loki-kun chased after her to save her while leaving the others unconscious since they would only get in the way!" Mayura exclaimed.

Katarou's sweatdrop doubled in size as he stared at his girlfriend. At times like these, he wonders how in the world he fell in love with this girl. That was probably a mystery itself.

"Spica! Loki-kun!" Mayura called out as she headed up the stairs not bothering to watch whom she was stepping on in the process. "Did you get abducted by aliens?!" she shouted as Katarou followed after her.

He accidentally stepped on Freyr and Freyr groaned out something. Katarou could've sworn it sounded like "Yamato Nadeshiko, will you marry me? After all, I am the favorite".

He then heard Hel groan out something that sounded like "Otou-sama, when are you and Spica taking me to the amusement park? I'm the favorite…"

"Pancakes… because I'm the favorite" Heimdall groaned out. Katarou sweatdropped at that one.

"Loki, my love… I'm the favorite" we don't need to who that one is.

"Miolnir, look at all this food. It's because I'm the favorite…" Narugami muttered.

Katarou wondered what did they all mean by favorite, were they on crack or something?

"Cheese…" they all muttered.

…the correct answer is yes…

* * *

"Loki-kun! Spica! There you guys are!" Mayura said as she opened the door without warning. Spica sprang five feet from the desk and Loki fell out of his chair from the loud noise. 

"I thought you guys were kidnapped since everyone is knocked out—hey! Why are your faces flushed? Are you guys catching something?" Mayura asked in worry for them. After all, they were like her family.

Her statement caused Loki and Spica's blushes to darken. The next time, he'll be sure to lock the door. He didn't know what he would do if someone walked in on him and Spica kissing. Oh, the teasing would never end!

"Hey, what's up with the yard and the unconscious people?" Katarou asked when he arrived in the room to see his girlfriend and a blushing Loki and Spica. His brain did some calculations as he looked at them.

"Yard? Unconscious?" Loki asked in confusion. Just what the heck was going on?

As Mayura started explaining to the two what they had seen, Katarou derived a conclusion and smirked. He knew what went on between the two blushing people for he and Mayura were like that when her dad walked in on them having no idea what was going on. His smirk grew wider at having the perfect blackmail for the child detective as the answer hung clear in his head without no denying it.

Loki's favorite was Spica…

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chan; there we go! My first Loki fanfiction (and first oneshot ever since I doubt the drabble I wrote counted as a oneshot) on one of my favorite pairings. I hope you all enjoyed it and please be gracious enough to leave me a review. **

**Loki: it will make her sad if you don't **

**Karin-chan: Yep! I might even do a sequel to this if anyone wants me to! I already have an idea in my head! **

**Loki: **_**(looks cutely at readers) **_**it would make me really happy if you review also. **

**Karin-chan: well, that's it for now! Again, hope you enjoyed this oneshot on LokixSpica! Ja ne! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**P.S- sorry for the complete randomness in some parts. I hope it made you laugh though. **


	2. Important Notice: Sequel Up!

**Karin: Hey, everyone, just putting up a notice to say the sequel to Loki's Favorite has been uploaded. It's called Spica's Preferred. Very sorry it took so long to upload, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Even if it wasn't, really sorry it took extermely long. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
